<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right These Wrongs by MidnightSkittles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830974">Right These Wrongs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkittles/pseuds/MidnightSkittles'>MidnightSkittles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Calamity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkittles/pseuds/MidnightSkittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor and Angel Dust succeeded in breaking Angel's deal with Valentino, but their problems have only begun. Valentino is swearing revenge, attempting to take Alastor's life and Angel quickly realizes that Alastor is hiding something from him, something that could cost them everything they worked so hard to achieve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Calamity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Welcome to the sequel to Sweet Calamity! If you have not read that story I highly recommend doing so! Hope you enjoy! Also please keep in mind this story will have a lot more NSFW scenes than Sweet Calamity did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel Dust could smell cigarette smoke, his lungs burned painfully in his chest. He opened his eyes, finding himself in a familiar room. He was in Valentino’s room at Porn Studios. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel thought, panic flooding his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t be back here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His legs started to tremble as fear took its icy grip on his body. The door to the room swung open, revealing a pitch black hallway. Within the darkness, Angel saw hot pink eyes, their glow slicing through the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel fell backwards, feeling paralyzed in terror as Valentino stepped into view. “Ah, Angelcakes.” Valentino spoke, pink smoke coming from his teeth. “How lovely to see you again!” He started walking towards Angel, a malicious grin on his face. “We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to catch up on.” Angel did his best to scramble away from Valentino but the moth demon was making larger strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down grabbing Angel by his collar and pulling him up, the scent of smoke was suffocating. “I always knew you would come back.” Valentino growled. “You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> get away from me, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no…” Angel whimpered as one of Valentino’s hands gripped his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Valentino leaned in closer, his face barely an inch away from Angel’s. Angel put his hands on Valentino’s wrist trying to pull his hand away as Val gripped it tighter. “You need to speak up, Anthony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel put his other two hands on Valentino’s chest, desperately trying to shove the moth demon away. “Get...away...from...me.” Angel had to force the words out through Valentino choking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> get away from me, Angel Dust.” Smoke began billowing out from the darkness, surrounding the two of them in a tight cloud. Angel felt himself growing weak, unable to break away from Valentino’s grasp. Angel wanted to scream out for help, he wanted to scream for Alastor to save him, but he could no longer speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel closed his eyes, giving up and letting himself fall away into the darkness. He couldn’t fight Valentino, he felt like there was nothing he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes shot open, his heart was pounding painfully in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. Angel sat up in bed, struggling to breathe. He could still feel Valentino’s hand around his neck and the scent of smoke burned in his lungs. “Fucking hell…” Angel grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone, realizing that he had only been asleep for about three hours. He groaned to himself and set his phone down, glancing to his side. Fat Nuggets was sleeping on the edge of his bed, Angel wished that he could sleep like that. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nightmare clung in his mind, he felt unable to shake it. His mind only wanted him to be with one person. He walked through the halls and down one floor until he reached Alastor’s office. He wasn’t sure if Alastor was even here, but he could at least hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hear the usual radio sounds coming from the office, but he opened the door hopefully. “Al?” He said quietly, but the office was completely empty. He let out a saddened sigh and left the office. He moved to the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of water to try and calm his raging nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into another room, it was one that Charlie and Vaggie mostly used to watch movies or TV. It had a rather large couch with a TV and some various decorations on the walls. Angel flipped on the TV, not even bothering to look for something to watch. He was exhausted, sleep continued to evade him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about two months since Angel’s deal with Valentino had been broken and though Angel was much happier, free from the moth Overlord, he was struggling a lot more than he expected. Almost every single night Angel was tormented with nightmares of Valentino, he hated himself for not being able to get rid of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel’s sleeping habits had turned into him having nightmares almost every single night and not getting a full nights sleep until his body physically couldn’t stay awake anymore. He did his best to hide it from everyone else, they had already all given so much for him, he didn’t want them to worry about his sleeping schedule, but he was sure that Alastor was suspicious that he was hiding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel’s relationship with Alastor was something he never expected, but he genuinely enjoyed being with him. They would often spend time together and since Angel couldn’t leave the hotel for safety’s sake, he felt safe around Alastor. His way of showing affection wasn’t always obvious, but Angel still adored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their physical relationship was a little more complicated, they didn’t have sex very often, they had only had sex about three times since their first time. Most times they would just fool around with Alastor biting Angel’s neck and teasing him. Angel loved sex but he also absolutely loved everything Alastor did to him. Other nights they would do some simple cuddling and some nights Alastor didn’t want to be touched at all, which Angel respected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect Alastor to do anything for him, and Alastor had saved him from Valentino so respecting his boundaries and wishes was the least he could do. Sometimes Angel found himself longing for more, he always felt safe around Alastor he wondered if he would be able to sleep better </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor near him, but Alastor didn’t even sleep. He knew asking would be just a waste of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel spread out across the couch, resting his head on a pillow. The TV was just noise at this point, but he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to have another nightmare, he didn’t want to see Valentino’s face every single time he closed his eyes. The only Overlord Angel wanted to think about was Alastor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Alastor didn’t want to be that close to Angel, he still liked being around the Radio Demon. The low buzz of a radio was calming to him, Alastor’s touch, albeit sometimes rare, was calming. All Angel wanted was to spend time with Alastor, to be around him and hear his voice. All he wanted to feel safe, and he felt most safe with Alastor.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anthony.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel could hear Alastor’s voice, but he wasn’t sure if it was real or in his head. He felt something on his head, something that made him feel comfortable. “Anthony.” Alastor’s voice spoke again. Angel’s eyes slowly opened, he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor was looking down at him curiously, wearing his usual smile. “Why are you sleeping here, Anthony?” Angel let out a heavy yawn and sat up, running his hand through his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long was I asleep?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered quietly. He didn’t feel any more rested than before, he felt just as exhausted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I didn’t have another nightmare.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Anthony are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel realized he hadn’t responded to Alastor. “Yeah,” He nodded slowly. “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> ta sleep here. It just kinda happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost morning and yet you look awfully tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, slept like shit.” Angel stretched out. “But I’m alright, Smiles.” He gave a curious look to Alastor. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doin’ here this early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised Charlotte that I would get some work done. I wanted to check on you and saw that you were in and not in your room.” Alastor looked him over, Angel knew that Alastor checked on him frequently through a mark placed on the center of his back. Angel didn’t mind, but it meant that he could almost never hide anything from Alastor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep so I came here to watch some TV.” Angel explained, letting out another yawn. His body wasn’t allowing him to lie very well, and he was almost certain Alastor knew that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You appear to be struggling to sleep a lot, lately.” Alastor narrowed his eyes slightly. “Is there something troubling you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Angel put on a smile. “I’ve always had problems sleeping.” He still clearly wasn’t convinced. “Don’t you have work to do?” Angel stuck his tongue out slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Alastor gave a small nod. “Perhaps you would like to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel raised an eyebrow. “You want me to help you work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would enjoy your company while I work.” Alastor corrected. “I do enjoy spending time with you, Anthony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled again and stood up. “Sounds romantic, sign me up.” Alastor gave him a questioning glance before Angel turned off the TV and followed Alastor to his office. The radio blared to life at Alastor’s prescance. There was a large stack of papers resting on Alastor’s desk, there was a note signed with a smiley face, clearly from Charlie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she have you doing exactly?” Angel said as he took a quick glance at the paper. “Me and Cherri are the only actual guests in this hotel. How much paperwork could there be to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly financial matters.” Alastor explained, sitting down at his desk. “It takes a lot to run a hotel, even with as few guests as we have. Charlotte certainly has the drive for this hotel, but she lacks the focus and the patience for work such as this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel sat down on the bed, crossing his legs. “And you enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not necessarily an enjoyment, Anthony.” Alastor began paging through the papers, looking over his workload. “I get satisfaction from hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Angel leaned against the pillows. “Seems boring to me.” He stretched out, the bed was quite comfortable. “But if you like it.” He quieted himself, he knew that Alastor liked working without interruption, the only sound coming from the radio. Angel focused on the radio, it was playing a song from the 30s, music that Angel didn’t recognise but it was oddly relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the veil of safety that came with being near Alastor, even if Angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Alastor was a violent demon who had immense amounts of power and was also a cannibal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And yet, he’s also my hero.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel thought fondly and a smile formed on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the music and enjoying just being near Alastor again. He felt safe and calm but before he knew it, Angel slipped into a dreamless zsleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Angel opened his eyes, blinking away sleep and letting out a heavy yawn. His body felt dragged down by exhaustion and stiff. He could still hear the radio which meant Alastor was still in the room. Angel sat up slowly, glancing over at Alastor who was still working, he was smiling and humming softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly realized that Angel was awake and turned to look at him. “Glad to see you awake, Anthony!” Alastor exclaimed, his smile turning into a grin. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda.” Angel stretched, he still felt exhausted. “How long was I asleep for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three hours.” Alastor explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel yawned again and grabbed his phone, starting to look through some news. He took a quick glance and it looked like Alastor was nearly done with his work. After about thirty minutes he finally finished and turned to Angel. “Are you hungry, Anthony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could eat.” Angel sat up, hanging his legs over the edge of the bed. The two of them left Alastor’s office and entered the lobby. It was the usual scene, Niffty cleaning, Husk and Cherri at the bar and Charlie and Vaggie having a conversation on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you two are.” Charlie piped up once she saw the two of them enter the room. “I was wondering where you two were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony was keeping me company while I did some work.” _Alastor explained quickly then turned to Niffty. “My dear, Niffty, would you mind if I did the cooking tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Alastor! Would you like some help?” Niffty asked eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be alright, my dear.” Alastor assured you. “You take the night off, I will make some delicious cuisine for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alastor started heading towards the kitchen, Angel followed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> cooking? What are you going to make? Jambalaya again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with my jambalaya?” Alastor gave Angel a warning side glance. Angel smirked at him, he found it amusing how much Alastor took pride in his cooking and took offense when someone didn’t enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Angel put his hands up. “It’s pretty good, I was just wonderin’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of making some crawfish étouffée.” Alastor said, thinking happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to find out, my dear.” Alastor said confidently and the two of them stepped into the kitchen. Angel sat down watching Alastor cook. To him it seemed almost strange, watching Alastor do something so...domestic. He seemed so pleased with himself while cooking, to him it seemed more like an art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel himself had a love for fine dining, he loved good food but it wasn’t something he usually partook in. Valentino had him borderline starving himself while working to stay thin. It was just one more issue that Angel had to break free from, he had gotten so used to not eating very much that he wasn’t sure if he could eat more than his body allowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Angel watched Alastor cook, he found himself nodding off once again. His body was exhausted, lacking any energy. He wasn’t sure he could stay up much longer before his exhaustion completely took over and he wasn’t able to stay awake. He forced himself not to fall asleep in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour and a half of cooking, Alastor finally finished and the smell that came from the food was heavenly. “Smells good.” Angel said, walking over to Alastor was preparing dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be good.” Alastor declared and began serving up bowls of his food. They all gathered in the kitchen to eat it. Angel sat besides Alastor eating the food. Everyone was praising Alastor who welcomed the praise, but Angel was finding it hard to focus. The crawfish étouffée was incredible, but his exhaustion was wearing him down, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also struggling to eat, his mind telling him not to eat a lot. He ate what he could manage and hoped Alastor wouldn’t notice. The day would soon be coming to an end and he would have to face sleep again, which meant even more nightmares about Valentino. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to sleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to see him again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Are you alright, Anthony?” Alastor asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Angel replied, taking a few more bites before before putting his dish away. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” Angel announced before returning to his bedroom and taking a shower. He leaned against the shower wall, the hot water felt relaxing but it also made him incredibly tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After forcing himself to stay up long enough to wash himself, Angel stepped out of the shower, putting on some pajama pants and a loose fitting pink tanktop with a black heart on the chest. He sat down on his bed, petting Fat Nuggets. His head felt heavy, he was so unbelievably tired, but he refused to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t dream of him again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sick of seeing his face in my dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel heard the low buzz of a radio and his door opened, revealing Alastor. “Anthony,” He said, stepping into the dimly lit room. “You have me concerned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel withheld a sigh, he should’ve known he could keep his issues hidden from Alastor for much longer. “Why’s that?” Angel stood up, walking over to Alastor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are visibly exhausted, despite you sleeping at two different instances today and you hardly ate. Did you not enjoy the food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I did.” Angel stepped closer to Alastor, looking down at him. “It was good, I’m just not that hungry. He felt himself resorting to old tactics to change the subject. He put a finger on Alastor’s chest. “Not for food anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel saw Alastor’s eyes glow brightly and the sound of buzzing increased. Angel blinked, feeling Alastor grab his wrists and suddenly move him to the wall, pinning him. Angel’s heart jumped in his chest as Alastor stared at him intently. “I don’t appreciate being lied to, Anthony.” Angel’s breath caught in his throat, feeling a sense of brief fear before being turned on. Alastor grinned dangerously. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Al.” Angel said, reaching out and putting one of his free hands on Alastor’s side. “I told you, I’ve always slept like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alastor growled. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’m trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Or I could leave you to deal with this alone.” He stepped back, letting Angel’s hands drop. “Your choice.” Angel looked down, he wasn’t expecting this kind of treatment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to be alone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor started walking away, but Angel reached out and grabbed his sleeve, stopping the Radio Demon from leaving. “Fine…” He said quietly, causing Alastor to turn around and give Angel a satisfied look. “Everytime...everytime I sleep I dream of Val...I have nightmares and everytime I close my eyes I see his fucking face. I can’t sleep, I wake up terrified and now I hate sleeping...but I feel so exhausted that I can barely stay awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is what I suspected.” Alastor noted. “I understand all too well what those kind of nightmares are like, Anthony. It’s part of the reason I chose not to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you recommend me just give up sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled. “No, Anthony. That takes a lot of time to learn, but I do wish to help you. Come with me.” Angel gave him a questioning glance, but didn’t speak up. He simply followed Alastor who led him to his office. “I apologize that I didn’t notice sooner, Anthony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your job, Smiles.” Angel assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet I promised to protect you.” Alastor looked at Angel with concern in his eyes. “That includes keeping you healthy, and you are not healthy like this my dear.” Something about Alastor’s words made Angel feel comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you make nightmares go away?” Angel asked. “Some kind of magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Anthony.” Alastor said, walking over to the bed. “But you once told me that you feel safe around me. Perhaps if you are around me when you sleep, you will not feel so terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept around you earlier.” Angel pointed out. “I didn’t have a nightmare, but I didn’t sleep very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was simply sitting in the same room,” Angel looked at him in confusion, wondering exactly what Alastor meant. “We’ll be sleeping together tonight, not--sexually, but you will be sleeping in the same bed as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel laughed. “You don’t sleep, Smiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can still enjoy some relaxation.” He motioned with his hand for Angel to get into bed. Angel climbed into the bed and watched as Alastor snapped his fingers, his outfit suddenly changing to scarlet colored pajamas. They had the same pin stripes as his suit and covered up his neck. He never thought he would see Alastor without his suit, but he looked awfully cute in pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor got into the bed with Angel, he looked quite eager about what they were about to do. Alastor laid on his back and gave a welcoming smile to Angel. Angel’s heart fluttered in his chest and he moved closer to Alastor, he felt slightly nervous but laid down. He rested his head on Alastor’s chest, Alastor placed one hand on Angel’s upper arm and one on his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel instantly felt sleep rushing in, dragging him down in pure exhaustion. His eyelids grew heavy and he felt completely safe wrapped in Alastor’s arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel thought desperately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let this work.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He allowed his eyes to close, knowing that Alastor was right here with him. He let out a satisfied breath, focusing on Alastor’s presence the the low radio buzzing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Regardless of what happens, nightmare or not. I’m just happy to be in his arms.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He finally gave up on fighting sleep, allowing the darkness to take him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alastor sat at his desk, continuing the work that Charlie had provided him. On the bed next to him, Angel was sleeping peacefully. He had allowed Angel to fall asleep on top of him, but after a few hours once he was certain that the spider demon was sound asleep he returned to his work. He had found himself feeling incredibly nervous about Angel’s behavior, he could tell how exhausted he had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It appears Anthony is still deeply troubled by Valentino’s influence. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alastor noted, he wanted to help Angel be completely rid of Valentino’s abuse, but he understood that it would take a long time for Angel to recover. Not to mention the fact that Angel couldn’t leave the hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will help you, Anthony.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor felt an overwhelming sense of protection looking at the demon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt a dull ache in his side, Alastor grit his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now is not the time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> From the bed, Alastor heard the sounds of movement. He turned his head and saw Angel tossing and turning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was twisting into one of pain and fear, he gripped the bed sheets. Alastor reached over, placing his hand on Angel’s head, slowly stroking his soft hair. Angel’s tense body relaxed and his expression returned to one of peace. Alastor was unsure of more ways to help, Angel. He could help him sleep, but he couldn’t take away the trauma.</span>
</p><p><span>Another thought crossed Alastor’s mind. </span><em><span>Valentino is more than likely healed.</span></em> <em><span>I wonder if he will be making an attempt at revenge soon.</span></em><span> He had marked everyone in the hotel so if they were in danger, Alastor know would know immediately and there was no way that Valentino, Vox or Velvet could get into or even close to the hotel. </span><em><span>I need to keep Angel safe...</span></em><span>Alastor pondered. </span><em><span>If Valentino tries anything I won’t hesitate to kill him.</span></em><span> The pain in his side continue to pester him. </span><em><span>If I can, that is.</span></em></p><hr/><p>
  <span>Angel’s sleep was dreamless, or at least he couldn’t remember any dreams. He opened his eyes to find himself still in Alastor’s office. Alastor was at his desk, continuing to work. “Good morning!” Alastor called once he realized Angel had woken up. “Did you sleep well, my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel thought for a moment, he was tired from just waking up but he didn’t feel the same exhaustion as he did when he usually did. He actually felt somewhat well rested. “I did I think.” Angel said, sitting up and running his hands through his head. “Thanks, Smiles.” He flashed a smile at Alastor who gave him a big grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful to hear!” He stood up from his desk and walked over to Angel Dust. “I’m glad to know that my little method helped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure did.” Angel stretched out before standing up. He felt better than he had in so long, it was a very nice feeling. He leaned down and kissed Alastor on the cheek, causing the Radio Demon to blush slightly. “Thanks.” He said again, sticking his tongue out. “You still working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Alastor replied, regaining his composure and returning to his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya mind if I go an see Cherri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Alastor replied happily. “I will see you when I am done working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled at him before leaving Alastor’s office. He felt like a whole new demon, he just hoped that Alastor would be willing to do that every night, but there were some days when Alastor didn’t want to be touched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I just sleep in the same room as him…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel pondered. He didn’t worry to much about it, he just wanted to enjoy not feeling like death for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into Cherri’s room, the cyclops demon was sitting on her phone. Angel quite liked the way she decorated her room, which was a bit messy. However, she had taken bright red spray paint and sprayed her name on the side, Charlie was not a fan but Angel enjoyed it. He had never really expected Cherri Bomb to join the hotel, but it was nice having his best friend around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, toots.” Angel called, leaning in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Angie.” Cherri grinned, looking up from her phone. “You look less like shit than you did yesterday.” She commented as Angel came and sat down on her bed. “Alastor give you a fun night?” She asked in a sultry, teasing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I wish.” Angel laughed. “Nah,  but he helped me sleep last night. For once I didn’t have any fuckin’ nightmares.” Something about Cherri seemed off, she gave Angel a look that was filled with doubt. “What’s wrong?” Angel questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Angie…” Cherri trailed off, leaning up against the wall. “I just...I’m worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Cherri.” Angel gave her a big smile. “Especially if these nightmares go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about that, well I am...but that’s not what I meant.” Cherri seemed reluctant to talk about it. Angel gave her a weird look, reaching out to put his hand on her land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Cherri? Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherri let out a sigh. “I’m worried about you getting involved with Alastor, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got free from Valentino and you’ve already started a relationship with Al. I just...I don’t trust him, Angie.” Angel’s smile fell away. “He’s dangerous, what if he’s just using you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he go through all that trouble just to take advantage of me?” Angel countered. “Cherri I get that he’s not...the kindest or most wholesome demon but he saved me from Val. He protects me, he makes me feel safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to see you end up under the control of </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> Overlord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t made a deal.” Angel reminded her. “He’s just being supportive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he wants to make a deal later? He’s a manipulator, what if he’s just using you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel rolled his eyes, starting to feel a sense of annoyance. “What if this, what if that?” Angel crossed his arms. “I’m not an idiot, Cherri, I was when I got here but I’m not makin a deal with Al.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” Angel put his hands on his chest. “I feel safe around him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust him. Isn’t that enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherri let out a sigh. “It is, Angie.” She offered him an apologetic smile. “I just...I’m so sick of seeing you in pain.” She reached out and put her hand on Angel’s shoulder. “Please, just be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, toots.” Angel winked at her. “Plus, the next Overlord that tries to fuck me over is gettin’ their ass kicked. Al or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherri shared a laugh and the two of them spent the next hour or so talking and watching TV. The two of them didn’t usually spend time together just watching TV, they used to go out and cause some mayhem but that wasn’t an option. Now that Angel wasn’t exhausted, he felt incredibly bored. He hated not being able to go out and have some fun. He knew it was for his own good, but Angel just hoped that it didn’t last much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the entertainment room opened, Angel was draped along the couch. He looked up and saw Alastor enter. “Ah! There you are!” Alastor greeted. “Charlotte told me you came in here with Miss Cherri Bomb.” Cherri glanced up, giving Alastor a skeptical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Angel sighed. “Feeling bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bored?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m used to spending my days running out causing mayhem.” Angel smirked. “Now I hide in a hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize Anthony, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Angel put his hands up. “I get it, Al. It just sucks.” He slumped himself over the edge of the couch. “I’m not used to living at such a slow pace.” He looked up at Alastor, giving a sly smile. “Would it be so bad if I stepped out for just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit.” Angel gave Alastor pleading eyes but the Radio Demon’s expression did not change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it would be.” Alastor said, giving Angel an intense look. For a moment he turned to Cherri Bomb. “Would you mind if I borrowed him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ‘head.” Cherri said dryly, waving Alastor away. Angel stood up and followed Alastor outside of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony,” Alastor spoke up, Angel listened to what he had to say. “I understand that this may not be the most ideal situation for you, but I promise that this is what needs to be done in order to guarantee your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that, Al.” Angel sighed. “But I feel like I’m going crazy, I’m not tired so now I’m bored. These past two months I’ve had nothin’ to do. Sometimes you but that’s about it.” Angel smirked and Alastor shot him a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you leave this hotel, there is no telling the lengths that Valentino will go to to harm you or take you back, and until I am sure that you will be safe I do not intend of letting you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I went out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Angel stepped closer to Alastor, lightly touching his chest. “You would keep me safe right? We could go out and dance again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor looked at Angel, not speaking for a few moments. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I actually convince him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I…” He had never heard Alastor stumble over his words before. “It is best if you remain here. The last thing I want right now is a scuffle with Valentino, Vox or Velvet.” Angel got a strange feeling from Alastor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s hiding something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could sense it in Alastor’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Angel questioned, putting his hand on Alastor’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am.” Alastor assured him. “And I would like to make an offer.” He gave Angel a confident look. “I will go out and get us something to drink, something...better than what Husk has to offer and perhaps you and I can dance together here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel couldn’t help but smile at the idea. “That’s awfully romantic there, Smiles.” He leaned in and gave Alastor a gentle kiss. “Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I shall return shortly.” Alastor reached up and fondly brushed his hand across Angel’s face before turning to leave. Angel watched him go, feeling genuinely excited about getting to do something romantic with Alastor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be waitin’ for ya, Smiles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alastor walked from the hotel, thinking of what kind of drink he wanted to get Angel. He had to make it something that the spider would enjoy, but he also wanted to get something he would enjoy as well. He knew that Angel preferred sweeter drinks, which is not something that Alastor himself enjoyed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have a look around.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor knew a good place to purchase alcohol of high quality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strolled through the streets of Pentagram City, as usual the demons he passed on the street coward at his very presence, but Alastor held his head high and walked with pride. He had no concern what the other demons on these God forsaken streets thought of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor would sometimes find himself bothered by the amount of demons that would even extend him a simple hello. However, Alastor had found himself caring less and less about such trivial things. He wondered if it had something to do with his relationship with Angel Dust, something about the spider demon gave him a sense of calm. It was a feeling he enjoyed, one that kept him going back to Angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor reached the shop of his choice and stepped inside, getting terror-filled looks from the shopkeeper. Alastor ignored him and began browsing the selections. He was eager to pick something just right for the both of them. He was eager to spend this night sharing a nice drink then dance with Angel. They hadn’t danced since their first night out, he had been longing for that kind of closeness with Angel.  Nothing felt more intimate to Alastor than dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he searched over the various bottles before him, he came across a strawberry flavored wine. One that claimed to be tart with a hint of a sweetness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew that Angel loved strawberries, Alastor felt that it was the perfect choice. He selected his bottle and brought it over to the shopkeeper. After a quick transaction, Alastor stepped back onto the streets to return to the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he strolled through the streets, he spotted a vendor. He walked over to the stand where he saw several pisces of fine looking jewelry strewn about the tables. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Anthony would like any of these…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked over the various pieces, one of which was a beautiful necklace with a shimmering pink gemstone in the center. Alastor carefully lifted up the necklace and inspected it further, it was delightful, Angel would surely love it but something about it didn’t seem quite right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he inspected the jewelry closer he realized it was not as good as he originally thought. The gold metal was scuffed, cheap paint start to chip away. The gemstone was fit loosely in the necklace, and it looked fake. “Figures.” Alastor rolled his eyes and set the necklace down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-is there something I can help you with?” Alastor heard a trembling voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw what appeared to be the owner of this shop. A fox demon with piercing green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.” Alastor said, remaining polite but giving the sly fox a sharp gaze. “I am a connoisseur of the finer things, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheap knockoffs.” The fox gave him a glare, clearly losing his earlier fear of the Radio Demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how can you say that, Alastor?” A new voice spoke, one that filled Alastor with a dull rage in his chest. He glanced to the side and sure enough, Vox was standing a few feet away. His face was smug, giving Alastor an annoying smirk. Alastor glared at Vox, he didn’t have the time nor energy to argue with him, he wouldn’t give Vox his precious time. Not to mention, Valentino and Velvet could be with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no time to entertain you, Vox.” Alastor growled, promptly turning away from the demon. “I would rather do anything else, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already find it amusing that you say you are a connoisseur of the finer things, and yet you involve yourself with Angel Dust.” Alastor rolled his eyes, he should have guessed that Vox was here to talk about Angel. “A prude, stuck-up demon like you should have nothing to do with a two bit slut like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor felt anger swelling inside him as Vox insulted Angel. “I would rather align myself with Angel Dust than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alastor shot a toxic look towards the TV demon. “Angel Dust actually has some class to him, not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would understand anything about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you do?” Vox let out a mocking laugh. “If you understand so much about him, then you should understand that it’s only a matter of time before he comes crawling back to Valentino.” Alastor narrowed his eyes. “Angel used to get to do whatever he wanted, he could have sex to his hearts desire, drink, do drugs and even go out with his little chaotic friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentino was abusive and controlling towards him, Angel Dust will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> return to Valentino.” Alastor was losing his patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox let out another laugh, it was taking most of Alastor’s self-control to not smash his screen right here and now. “Oh please, Angel Dust isn’t the type to be locked up in a hotel with nothing to do. I highly doubt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are satisfying his...urges.” Vox smirked. “He’s going to get bored, and sooner or later, he’ll be back to Val.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m used to spending my days running out causing mayhem. Now I hide in a hotel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel words flowed through Alastor’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He said he was bored, but he will never return to Valentino. I wouldn’t allow it. He is </span>
  </em>
  <span>mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This conversation is over, Vox.” Alastor turned away, he refused to partake in Vox’s little game any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m right, Alastor.” Vox called after him. “He’ll be back soon enough.” He let out a low laugh. “Maybe I’ll even have a round of “fun” with him myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor stop, rage gripping his body. The sound of radio hissing filled the air as he turned back to Vox. “You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch Anthony, especially not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox laughed again, this one furthering Alastor’s rage and hatred of him. “Oh, Alastor. I already have.” Alastor felt himself snap, his anger taking over. As his horns grew and his eyes became radio dials, he moved faster than anyone could comprehend. He grabbed Vox by the throat and slammed him against a hard brick wall. Tentacles spawned from the ground, ready to rip Vox apart at Alastor’s command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I--make you mad?” Vox said, clearly struggling to speak through Alastor’s grip on his throat. Alastor gripped his throat tighter, looking Vox in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were a disgusting excuse for a demon,” Alastor spoke. “But I thought you were at least above taking part is such disgusting acts, forcing Angel Dust against his will…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes were not his choice at Val’s call…” Vox never lost his disgustingly smug grin. “But there was one time...where Angel came onto me </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s lying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor thought, Angel would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep with a demon like Vox. “Now what pisses you off more? Me fucking Angel when he doesn’t want it? Or me fucking him because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> came on to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I remember that night well. Him yelling out my name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for more.” The image of Vox having sex with Angel Dust flashed in Alastor’s mind, fueling his rage into a burning inferno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw Vox to the side, he heard the sound of his screen cracking as the corner of it hit the street. His anger was out of control, burning inside of him and  threatening to consume him entirely. He couldn’t rid himself of the disgusting image, it enraged him to his very core. “Come on, Al…” Vox said, his voice strained with pain. “You can’t give Angel what he wants, just give him back to Valentino…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give Anthony something no other demon can.” Alastor snarled, glaring intently at Vox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Vox pulled himself off the ground, leaning against the brick wall for support. “You can’t give him anything, he’s better off with Valentino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor refused to entertain him any longer, this was becoming tiresome. The rage that filled him was causing him to lose his grip. Alastor grabbed the bag that contained the bottle of wine and snapped his fingers. He appeared in front of the hotel, struggling to maintain composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door to the hotel open and stepped inside, it was quiet except for the sound of a TV. Husk was at the bar, drinking as usual. He glanced up and gave Alastor a skeptical look. “Something wrong? You look pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Husker.” Alastor assured the cat, even if he knew that Alastor was lying, he wasn’t going to stick around long enough to be questioned. He needed to see Angel Dust. He refused to believe that Angel Dust had been attracted to a demon such as Vox, he needed answers. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sexy times. NSFW warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel scrolled through his phone, he was on his bed wearing a powder pink lose fitting tank top and white shorts. He wasn’t sure why Alastor was taking so long to get them a drink, the Radio Demon could teleport wherever he wanted to go. Angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that Alastor preferred taking strolls instead of bouncing around from place to place, but still, Angel was starting to get nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he ran into Valentino?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel thought, fear starting to slip into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel forced the fears away, Alastor was more than capable of taking care of himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valentino can’t touch him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But with Vox and Velvet there too…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel sat up, setting his phone down and letting out a sigh. He leaned against his wall as Fat Nuggets climbed into his lap. It was at times like this he wished Alastor would have a phone so Angel could check on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can tell when I’m in danger, but I can’t tell when he is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel heard the low sound of foot steps from down the hallway. His door was cracked open so Alastor wouldn’t need to knock if it was him. Angel popped his head up, eagerly awaiting who would appear at his door. The foot steps grew closer, as did the sound of a low buzzing radio. Angel breathed out a sigh of relief, Alastor was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few short moments, Alastor appeared in the doorway. In his hand was a bag with what looked like a bottle of wine in it. As usual he was smiling, but his eyes told a different story. They were filled with rage and his entire body was incredibly tense. “What’s wrong?” Angel sat up. “You seem pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor set the bottle down, giving Angel a look that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he mad at me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel thought, starting to stress. Something about this reminded him of the way Valentino would look at him when he was in trouble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He started to panic slightly. “Did I--Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Anthony.” Alastor sat down on Angel’s bed. He looked like he was trying to calm himself down. “I had an encounter with Vox.” Angel tensed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he did see Vox.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains the bad mood.” Angel joked, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking with Vox with puts me a foul mood usually, yes, but…” His eyes seemed haunted, they filled with a bitter rage once more. “He mentioned something to me, something I do not wish to believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that you and him had...a relationship of a kind.” Angel’s smile fell away, his heart dropping into his stomach. “Oh right…” Angel sighed. “That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it is true.” The radio stopped, filling the air with a chilling silence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Is he mad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel found it impossible to gage Alastor’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah, but.” Angel ran a hand through his hair. “Val would “share” me with Vox when he felt like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that you initiated it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel barely recalled that night. “I did...once.” Alastor went rigid. “Look, we were both pissed off at Val and I was drunk. He can say I came onto him but he was bating me into coming on to him. We had sex and that was it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> being with him.” Alastor glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even remember it that well.” Angel was telling the truth, the whole night was a blur. “Al, why does this even matter? Are ya pissed at me for something I did years ago? Before this hotel was even a thing.” Angel stood up, starting to feel annoyed himself. “If you’re going to be pissed at me for all the demons I fucked while I was with Val then I you’ll be pissed off for a long ass time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor grabbed Angel by the wrist and pulled him back down, he almost fell backwards but Alastor kept him upright. “I am not mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anthony.” Alastor told him, but he was clearly still mad. “I’m mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alastor’s eyes bore into Angel’s. “I cannot stand the idea of him touching you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel ran his hand up Alastor’s arm, giving him a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, Smiles. He never will again, you’re the only one who can touch me. I’m yours right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Alastor’s voice dropped to a low growl, the sound giving Angel chills. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God he’s so sexy when he’s scary.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor’s hand was still on his back, he felt the Radio Demon grip him tighter. Angel dared to scoot closer, putting his hands on various parts of Alastor’s body. He put his two lower hands on Alastor’s legs, kept one on his arm and one on his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel knew he was getting awfully touchy, but he didn’t care. “You know you never answered my question.” Alastor said in a low, breathy tone. He leaned in closer, Angel felt claws digging into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what question?” Angel felt like he was struggling to breathe, his heart throbbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> being with him?” Alastor’s other hand travelled upwards, his claw stopping at Angel’s chin. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie to me, Anthony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it--it was sex, of course I enjoyed it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked.” Alastor leaned in, his mouth dangerously close to Angel’s neck. The feeling of his warm breath on Angel’s neck made him tremble. “Answer me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I did enjoy it…” Angel said quietly, his voice shaking. Alastor moved swiftly, grabbing Angel by his wrists and pinning him down against his bed, Angel let out an instinctive cry of alarm. “Al, look I--” Alastor cut him off by kissing Angel fiercely, Angel gasped, Alastor had never acted like this before, it was a complete shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel kissed back, wrapping both of his arms around Alastor’s body, tugging on his coat. Alastor’s teeth bit at Angel’s lower lip, piercing the skin. Angel could taste his own blood, and he felt Alastor’s tongue lap up the blood before his tongue slid into Angel’s mouth. Angel moaned softly against Alastor’s mouth, feeling himself melt under Alastor’s grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s long tongue wrapped around Angel’s, the feeling unlike any other. It left him weak, helplessly moaning. Angel wasn’t sure the last time he could remember a kiss like this, it was intense and made Angel’s body want so much more. Alastor pulled back, Angel’s tongue was left hanging out his mouth, he felt drool running down his chin. “You look very satisfied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well when you kiss me like that…” Angel smirked up at Alastor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do enjoy kissing you.” Alastor looked over Angel’s body, he let go of Angel’s wrist, slowly dragging one claw down Angel’s arm and to his neck. “I also enjoy looking at your body…” His claw hooked on Angel’s tank top and he carefully tore down the side of it, doing the same to his bottoms. Once they were torn, Alastor carefully pulled away his clothes, dropping them to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel blushed, his entire body now exposed to Alastor including his erection. “For someone of your profession,” Alastor looked down at him. “I would imagine it would take more than a kiss to arouse you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you kiss me and tease me like you did,” Angel licked his lips. “I can’t help it.” He looked down at his naked body for a moment. “Do you have to keep ruining my clothes? I liked that top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get you another.” Alastor’s hand began travelling across his body, Angel shivered at his touch and let out a quiet moan. Alastor leaned down and pressed his lips against, Angel’s neck. This was Angel’s favorite part, even with actual sex, Angel wanted to feel Alastor’s teeth tear at his skin, he wanted to feel the Radio Demon savor the taste of his blood. Angel put his hands on Alastor’s back, gripping his clothes tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor continued kissing his neck, licking the fur but not biting. “Al…” Angel breathed out. “Bite me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor let out a low chuckle. “In due time.</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He kissed his neck once again. “But I have other things planned first.” Alastor bit down gently, not nearly enough to break the skin, Angel moaned but he wanted more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like him to tease me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He found himself lost in the sensation, barely hearing Alastor snap his fingers. Alastor pulled back, sitting up, Angel looked up at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a strange sound, then Angel felt something wrap around his wrists and ankles. He looked at his hand in alarm as he realized black tentacles were snaking their way up his arms and legs, pulling them down and restraining Angel completely. “Al,” Angel looked up at Alastor in completely surprise, this was the last thing that Angel had ever expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully touchy tonight.” Alastor commented. “I think you should keep your hands to yourself.” He had a devious smirk. There was something dark in Alastor’s eyes, once again Angel found himself uncertain if he should be scared or turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got me all restrained.” Angel smirked at him. “What will the great Radio Demon do to me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor slowly lifted his hand, another tentacle rising. Angel watched it closely wondering what it would do. He watched it slowly move forward, Alastor had a twisted grin on his face, he was having immense amounts of fun. What happened next completely surprised Angel as the tentacle wrapped slowly wrapped around his erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel let out a sharp gasp, the feeling was so strange. It felt slightly cold, but not slimy as it wrapped around the entire length. The tentacle moved up and down, stroking Angel’s cock. Angel moaned helplessly, pulling against the tentacles that kept him so easily restrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels weird…” Angel breathed out, the slithering feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it felt...incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to stop?” Alastor put his hands on either side of Angel’s head, towering over the helpless spider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no…” Angel moaned out as the tentacle squeezed him gently. “Fuck--” He panted, sticking his tongue out slightly. The sensation was making his mind spin, he was losing himself completely and he knew that Alastor was enjoying every second of it. Alastor kissed Angel again, his tongue entering Angel’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel moaned, closing his eyes. His instinct was to wrap his arms around Alastor, but the other  tentacles kept him restrained. Angel had been tied up many times before, but this was different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything always different with him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor broke the kiss and quickly moved to Angel’s neck, running his tongue along Angel’s racing pulse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He never usually teases me, not this much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al please…” Angel moaned desperately. “I want more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cher.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alastor whispered. “I’m very entertained.” Alastor bit down a little harder on Angel’s neck, his sharp teeth threatening to break his skin. Angel opened his mouth and moaned out, letting Alastor know he wanted more. Alastor responded by biting down harder, his teeth finally breaking through his skin. Angel felt his blood trickling down, followed by Alastor’s tongue licking up the blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s driving me wild.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel pulled on the tentacles again, arching up his back. He felt a climax building deep inside him, the sensation of the tentacle toying with him, Alastor’s teeth and tongue lapping up his blood, and the overall feeling of helplessness, Angel couldn’t hold back for much longer. “Al…” He whimpered. “I can’t keep going...I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, my dear.” Alastor lifted his hand and the tentacle stopped. “I’m not done with you quite yet.” Alastor leaned away from his neck, blood still slowly trickling down his fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor looked over Angel’s body, clearly admiring what he had done to him. “I must say, I do enjoy seeing you restrained like this.” Alastor commented. “How does it make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel, Anthony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helpless.” Angel admitted. “Powerless, I’m completely at your mercy.” He smirked. “And I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor grinned looked down at Angel, his gaze filled with lust and hunger. “Vox told me that I couldn’t do anything for you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s trying to prove a point, using me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel found himself surprisingly okay with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then show me what you can do.” Angel stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will.” Alastor looked at him hungrily. He made a fist and the tentacle squeezed him again, causing Angel to let out a helpless moan. “I like playing with my little spider.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel squirmed uncontrollably, he both loved and hated being teased. Everything Alastor did to him felt so incredible, but he wanted so much more. He wanted Alastor to bite him harder, he wanted to feel Alastor inside of him. “Al, please…” Angel begged. “Give me more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled but did not respond, he licked the blood on Angel’s neck once before sitting up. Angel watched helplessly, the tentacle moving slowly, teasing Angel mercilessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor slowly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down gently to reveal his erect cock. “Are you ready, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cher?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alastor looked Angel up and down like he was a piece of prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Angel panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor took his erection in his hand, pressing the tip against Angel’s entrance. He pushed against him, spreading Angel slowly. Angel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and allowing his body to relax. Alastor pushed his way inside, closing his eyes and letting out a satisfied groan when he was inside. There was a burning pain that accompanied Alastor’s actions, but it only made Angel want more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck--Al…” Angel struggled against the tentacles. It had been a while since the two of them had sex and it felt incredible, he wanted more. He wanted Alastor to take him completely, to make him feel weak and helpless, like he could do nothing but accept everything Alastor had to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor didn’t give Angel much time to adjust before his tarted moving his hips, pulling slowly out then back into Angel. Angel moaned in rhythm with Alastor’s movements, closing his eyes. Alastor gripped the bed sheets, putting more power and speed into his thrusts, making Angel cry out more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck--” Angel felt his tongue stucking out, drool running down his chin. “Harder, baby, harder.” He begged, he wanted to desperately grab onto Alastor, to throw his arms around the Radio Demon and hold on for dear life, he pulled helplessly against the tentacles that kept him from following his urges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel still had another trick, one that Alastor hadn’t prepared for. He extended his third set of arms, throwing them around Alastor who chuckled and but down harshly on Angel’s lower neck, just above his shoulder. He cried out from the burst of pain and pleasure. “That’s cheating, Anthony.” He snapped his fingers and more tentacles came up, pulling Angel’s new set of arms away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna touch you…” Angel whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no.” Alastor continued fucking Angel without slowing down, Angel’s thoughts slipped away, he tilted his head back and cried out repetitively, he didn’t care how loud he was being. He was finally getting what he wanted. The tentacle was constricting around his cock, stroking up and down at the same time, it was a combination of stimulation that left Angel’s feeling helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind and thoughts were fading away, there was only Alastor. He never wanted this to stop, he felt weak, giving into all of his urges. “Alastor…” His voice was becoming weaker, another climax building inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me who you belong to.” Alastor growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Angel whispered in return. “I’m yours, Alastor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Louder.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t be shy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours!” Angel cried out as Alastor thrusted into him, hitting deeper than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No other demon can do what I do to you.” Alastor said possessively. Angel couldn’t help but find it wildly sexy, he was nearing his limits and he couldn’t hold on much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum…I can’t...I can’t hold it anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cher.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alastor breathed, letting go of Angel’s neck briefly before biting back down. Angel let himself go, arching his back and pulling all of his limbs against the tentacles, to his surprise, the tentacles snapped and Angel wrapped his limps around Alastor’s body. The one tentacle that remaind was the one wrapped around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel leaned his head back and let out a loud cry as orgasam gripped his body. He came onto his chest and stomach, but the tentacle didn’t stop, it continued to stimulate his sensitive cock. Angel whimpred and let out pathetic moans, Alastor continued fucking him but he could tell that the Radio Demon was almost done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth sank deep into Angel’s flesh, blood welling up around the wounds, Alastor let out a pleasured growl through his teeth and Angel felt the demon fill him up inside, Angel breathed out at the pure pleasure that gripped his body. Alastor slowed to a stop and his remaining tentacle vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel’s arms and legs fell to the side as he panted heavily, his fur feeling damp with sweat. His limbs were sore from fighting the tentacles and his back felt stiff from Alastor’s thrusting. Alastor pulled out and tucked himself away in his pants, looking down at Angel with a look of satisfaction on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Al…” Angel said in between breaths. “I never figured you for the kinky type but damn…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to prove a point.” Alastor stated matter of factly. “And I believe I did.” Angel found it incredibly sexy that Alastor was always proud after sex. Angel looked at himself now that he was starting to regain focus, his fur was an absolute mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to take a shower now.” Angel said, sitting up. “You’ve made a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess, not mine.” Alastor said snidely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault.” Angel stuck his tongue out. “I’m going to clean up, then I will meet back up with you.” He sat up and kissed Alastor softly. Alastor watched him with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be in my office. I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Angel pointed at him. “You promised me a drink and a dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor stood up, straightening his outfit. “I will meet you in my office.” He reached forward, touching his fingertips to Angel’s neck. His eyes glows and the sting of Alastor’s bite marks faded. He smirked happily and walked out of the room, leaving Angel alone. Angel rolled his eyes playfully before going to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on the water, making sure it was nice and hot. Angel stepped inside, letting the hot water soothe his sore body. He thought briefly about Valentino, every time the moth demon would fuck him like that Angel would hate himself, he would want to wash away everything that Val had done to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel lost count of the amount of times he had sat on the floor of a shower, crying his eyes out. Water burning hot, too much for his body to handle. He had wanted to tear his fur off, to rid himself of Valentino’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, however, Angel found the shower relaxing. He didn’t want to forget Alastor’s touch, he wanted nothing more than to feel it again. He wasn’t taking a shower to be rid of the Radio Demon’s touch, but to reminisce happily about it. Angel smiled to himself, feeling a warm sensation in his chest. He grabbed a bottle of his strawberry scented soap and washed his body, making his fur soft and clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was finished, he grabbed a towel and started drying himself off. Angel found it often difficult and annoying to dry his entire body off given that he was covered in fur, but in involved multiple hair dryers and use of all of his hands to get it done at a decent pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was finally dry, his fur soft and smelling sweet, he moved to his closet. He put on a sexy pink nightgown. It was a thin strapped night gown with a fluffy lining at the top. It extended down past his knees, the part that covered his legs was transparent. While Alastor may not always show it, Angel knew deep down he liked Angel’s outfits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel covered himself up with a white robe until he reached Al’s office, this night gown was for Alastor’s enjoyment only. Luckily Angel didn’t encounter any other patrons of the hotel before reaching the office. He knocked softly and opened the door. He saw that Alastor had taken the wine with him and had it setting on his desk. Alastor turned and looked over Angel. “Feeling better, my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better.” Angel walked over to him. “But ya got me feelin’ pretty wonderful after all that.” He ran his hand through Alastor’s hair, the Overlord glanced up giving him a coy look. “We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dance,” Angel slipped his robe off, exposing his sexy nightgown. Alastor tensed, blushing faintly as he looked at the outfit. “But I do want some of that wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor tore his gaze away from Angel’s body. “I chose is specifically because I believe both of us will enjoy it.” He snapped his fingers and two glasses appeared, he poured them both a glass of the wine. Angel sat on the edge of Alastor’s desk, taking one of the glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers, Smiles.” Angel clinked his glass against Alastor’s and took a sip. He was meant with a tart strawberry taste, but it was heavenly. “That is really good.” Angel admired. “I might have to have a few glasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will happily join you.” Alastor grinned, taking a drink. “The taste almost reminds me of your blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So my blood tastes like a fine wine.” Angel bit his lip playfully, giving Alastor a seductive look. “Good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason I enjoy it so much, my dear.” Alastor swirled his wine happily. “It’s addicting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel knew they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> had sex, but the way Alastor talked about his blood made Angel’s body tingle, mostly in his neck. He wanted to feel Alastor’s teeth again. Angel finished off his glass and stood up, walking close to Alastor. “Would you like another taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just had sex my dear.” Alastor looked up at him, clearly getting heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to have sex.” Angel smirked and straddled Alastor’s lap. He half-expected to be stopped, but Alastor just leaned against the back of his chair. He put his hands on either side of Alastor’s face and leaned in to kiss him softly. “You just have to bite me.” Angel whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor leaned in closer, running his hands up Angel’s back, pulling up his nightgown. His face leaned in close to Angel’s neck, his teeth close to Angel’s skin. “You smell very good, my dear.” Alastor said, his voice low. “Almost intoxicating…” Alastor’s teeth grazed Angel’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me, Al…” Angel breathed out, tilted his neck to Alastor. The Radio Demon didn’t wait any longer, he bit down slowly on Angel’s neck. Most times, Alastor would bite hungrily, like he was starving. This time was different, it was almost as if Alastor was trying to savor every moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harsh bites felt amazing, but something about Alastor’s teeth slowly piercing his skin was perfect, he felt dizzy and completely wrapped in ecstasy. He moaned softly, running his hands into Alastor’s hair. “Alastor…” He breathed out the Radio Demon’s name. Alastor gripped Angel tightly, pulling him closer as he continued to ravage Angel’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s being gentle, he’s savoring it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel found that incredibly sexy. Angel gave him to Alastor once again, willing to let the Overlord do whatever he wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am his.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s all I want to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. Sorry this took a while, I meant to post this earlier but it slipped my mind. I posted this on Twitter but if you don't follow me there then I will tell you here. I am taking a bit of a break from writing for a while. I'm struggling with a lot of mental health issues lately and I need to take a step back. I apologize. Follow me on @MidniteSkittles for some more updates. Thank you all so much for reading, I promise to return soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shitty music blared through the speakers as blinding lights filled the dark room. The music only just drowned out the sounds of demons speaking and having sex in hidden rooms. On the stage danced some demon that worked for Valentino, one that he didn’t even bother remembering the name of. The moth demon sat comfortably in his chair, surrounding by his VIPs. He had a beautiful demon on either side of him, but his mind was somewhere else entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vox should be back by now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought bitterly, glancing briefly at his phone only to see no response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear to Lucifer if Alastor killed him…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vox had reported to Val that he had spotted Alastor out and about, Valentino intrsucted Vox to approach him and antognize him. Valentino </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what was going on in that hotel with Angel Dust and Alastor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentino’s injures had completely healed for the most part, the only remaining one being his arm which was still constantly sore from being snapped in two by Alastor. Part of him worried that the pain would never go away, but it would only further fuel his hatred for the Radio Demon. For the time being, Valentino had no choice but to play Alastor’s game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would let Alastor believe that he was succeeding in keeping Angel Dust safe within the walls of their hotel. While Valentino himself hadn’t left his Studio or night club very often, Vox and Velvet would go out and scout for him. They often spotted Charlie and her girlfriend leaving the hotel, but Valentino didn’t care about them. As much as Valentino hated the princess for causing the deal break in the first place, he couldn’t harm her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Lucifer didn’t act like a good father, there would certainly be hell to pay if Valentino killed her. He also assumed it wouldn’t go over well if he harmed the moth that Charlie was in a relationship with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A moth demon, just like me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Valentino thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And yet not nearly as powerful.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They reported Cherri Bomb leaving the hotel quite often, but Valentino didn’t think hurting her would be as effective as he wanted it to be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. There’s only one option for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Valentino knew what he had to do, he had to kill Alastor. Ending the Radio Demon’s life would be the only way he could securely get Angel Dust back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Val was thinking of ways to catch Alastor off guard, the door to his VIP room swung open and the glow of Vox’s TV filled the room. Valentino looked up, he saw that the corner of the screen was damaged, the screen had thin cracks forming what looked like a spiderweb in the corner and the image was distorted. “Oh, Voxy my dear.” Valentino beckoned his boyfriend over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox started walking over and Valentino shooed away his guests, leaving the two of them alone before the stage. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a wild fuckin’ guess.” Vox sat down, rubbing the corner of his screen that was damaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox nodded. “But I learned a lot about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Val pulled Vox in close, kissing his injury softly. “Do tell, Voxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox blushed and smirked at Val. “He got incredibly pissed when I mentioned the fact that I fucked Angel a few times, even more so when I told him about the time Angel came onto me.” Val briefly recalled when Vox had told him the truth about that incident, he had originally been enraged that Vox played with Angel without his permission, but it turned out to eventually work in Valentino’s favor when he wanted to make Vox happy or get his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t surprise me.” Valentino noted. “Alastor is very possessive, more so than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the two of them have definitely had sex, at least once.” Vox added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think Alastor had any interest in sex…” Valentino thought, wondering if it was true. “I suppose Angel can persuade anyone. It was one of the things he was good at. What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t use much of his magic on me,” Vox continued. “He summoned his tentacles, but didn’t use them. He only used brute strength against me, which usually isn’t his style. Not to mention, a few of the times I’ve seen him walking he has a slight limp. I think something is wrong with him, something he isn’t too keen on showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the wound I gave him…” Valentino thought, recalling that Alastor had taken a hit for Charlie, it couldn’t have been a bad wound but still…. “If so then that is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Valentino grinned. “You did so well, Voxy.” Valentino ran his fingers up Vox’s leg. “Now tell me, do you think that Alastor has made a deal with Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Vox replied. “He would have bragged about it. He said Angel was his, but I don’t think that implies he made a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely he didn’t if he was restraining on using his magic.” Valentino said quietly. “Which is good, the two of them cannot be allowed to make a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You plan on killing Alastor anyway so what does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters.” Valentino growled. “If Alastor makes a deal with Angel Dust then…” He heard Vox whimper and he realized he had been tightly gripping the TV demon’s leg. He relaxed his grip and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Voxy.” He leaned in a kissed his beloved. “You did such a good job.” His hand moved from Vox’s leg to his chest, pulling at his clothes. “You deserve a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox smirked and relaxed as Valentino un did his clothes, he would praise his boyfriend for all the hard work he had done and when the time came, Valentino </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he would have his revenge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m waiting for you Anglecakes. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes slowly opened, his mind feeling slightly foggy. He quickly realized he was in Alastor’s office still, but he was alone. He sat up, his neck feeling sore. He touched his neck, still feeling bite wounds on his neck from Alastor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t he heal me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alastor always healed the bite marks he left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder why.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel thought for a moment. He was still wearing the night gown which had flecks of blood from where Alastor had bitten him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel looked over to Alastor’s desk, the bottle of wine was there, empty with the two glasses beside it. Angel remembered drinking most of the wine himself and getting a little tipsy. The two of them didn’t have sex again, but Alastor had enjoyed Angel’s blood for most of the night. That was the last of what Angel remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel stood up, stretching out before picking his robe up off the floor and putting it on. He returned to his room where he got dressed in actual clothes before going in front of everyone else in the hotel. He dressed in his usual outfit and went out to the lobby, completely forgetting about the bite mark on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the lobby, which was quite busy with the usual activities. Niffty cleaning,  Husk and Cherri at the bar, Vaggie and Charlie on the couch with Alastor talking to Charlie about various hotel matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’, Angie!” Cherri waved from the bar. “I was wonderin’ when you would get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel sauntered up to the bar, giving Alastor a smile before sitting down. “I had a long night.” He stretched out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that.” Cherri giggled, drawing Husk’s attention away from his TV. He stared at Angel’s neck and suddenly Angel remembered the large bite mark on his neck. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you had in ya, Al.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Alastor turned away from Charlie, looking at the two of them. His eyes moved to the mark and widened slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I see. He forgot to heal me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaggie broke out in laughter, making both Angel and Alastor blush. “Really?” She looked at the two of them. “I knew you two had some kind of… weird relationship but I didn't know you two were--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe what happens between me and Angel Dust is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> business, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vagatha.” Alastor shot her a look before walking over to the bar. “Now if you will excuse us,” He grabbed Angel’s wrist and started pulling him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al, hold up--” Angel said as Alastor dragged him out of the lobby and to a secluded room. “What’s going on with you?” Alastor didn’t speak as he placed his hand against Angel’s neck, healing his wound swiftly. “Alastor.” Angel said his name more sternly. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, Anthony.” Alastor breathed out. “It seems healing the marks on your slipped my mind last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Angel put his hands on Alastor’s. “You freaking out about it is what’s bugging me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting everyone else to find out that we had been engaging in various….activities so soon and because of a slip up </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> made no less.” Alastor calmed himself. “I may have lost my composure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say.” Angel chuckled. “Are ya afraid that they’ll think you’re weaker because you had sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Alastor admitted. “But I am deeply sorry that I forgot to heal you last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Al.” Angel smiled. “To be honest, I don’t really remember how the night ended. I remember drinking and ya going to town on my neck and that’s about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I moved you to the bed and you fell unconscious. I believe that between the amount of alcohol you consumed and blood loss caused you to become weak. I went a little too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel shrugged and smiled. “Felt good so I don’t care.” He put one set of hands on his hips. “And I didn’t die, even if it did out our relationship to the others they were bound to find out sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” Alastor trailed off, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also can’t hide from them forever.” Angel laughed. “You do everything with confidence, so just accept this.” He puffed up his chest. “You’re sleeping with the sexiest Pornstar in all of hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor gave him a “look” before letting out a low laugh. “Very well, my dear.” Alastor was hesitant, but he started walking back into the hotel lobby. Angel followed closely. They reached the lobby and all eyes were on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done?” Vaggie stared at them, clearly struggling to hide her laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Angel shot Vaggie a judgemental look. “Look, toots, if I judged you for each time I heard you making Charlie squeal like a cat in heat then you’d neva be able to face me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaggie’s face turned bright red and rage filled her eyes while Charlie turned the same shade of red and hid her face with her hands. “Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear us?” She demanded, getting in Angel’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie’s room is on the way to mine, suga.” Angel sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel Dust,” Alastor spoke up, putting his hand on Angel’s shoulder, pulling him back. “There is no need for this.” He glanced at the moth demon who was still cherry red in the face. “I believe the best course of action here is for you to respect their privacy and for her to respect </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sound fair, Vagatha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Vaggie growled. “If I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear you talk about mine and Charlie’s sex life again,” She poked Angel in the chest. ‘Then I will beat the living shit out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not living.” Angel moved her hand away. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He stepped back over to Alastor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence as Vaggie turned to Charlie who was still very red in the face. Clearly she didn’t expect Angel to bring up her sex life. In their defense it seemed like the two of them had a very exciting one. The tension finally settled down and the patrons of the hotel were able to mostly return to what they were doing before hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel sat down at the bar next to Cherri who leaned in close, Cherri had already known that he and Alastor had been sleeping together, he told her after the first night. After all, Cherri </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his best friend. Angel glanced up at Husk who during the entire thing didn’t seem to to be surprised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he know already?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel raised an eyebrow at Husk, he couldn’t help but feel as if Husk always seemed to know a lot more than he let on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day continued on as normal, aside from Vaggie giving Angel annoyed glances. He ignored them mostly, he knew that Vaggie would forgive him eventually. Cherri eventually returned to her room as did Charlie and Vaggie. Angel looked to Alastor, walking over to him. “I have some work I need to get done tonight, Anthony.” Alastor said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join ya soon, Smiles.” Angel smiled. “I got somethin’ to do.” Alastor dipped his head and walked towards his office. Once Angel was left alone he walked over to the bar where he sat down. Husk was still glued to the television screen, drinking. Nothing new for Husk. “Sooooo,” Angel spoke up, Husk didn’t even bother looking at him. “You didn’t seem so surprised about the fact that I’ve been sleepin’ with Al.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I just don’t give a shit.” Husk growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you already knew.” Angel leaned over the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I knew you fuckin’ idiot.” Husk finally turned away from the TV. “I know Alastor better than anyone, which still isn’t that much, but still. I know when he’s fuckin’ actin’ weird and I see the way he fuckin’ looks at ya.” He took another long swig and turned away. “But like I said, I still don’t giva shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Angel breathed out a sigh, but now he was still confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What exactly is Husk and Alastor’s relationship?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does Husk know him so well?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel wasn’t sure exactly what was going on between the two of them, but he knew that it was a question that neither of them would answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel knew next to nothing about Alastor’s past, but that was usual for the denizens as Hell. Angel didn’t need to know all the dirty little secrets that Alastor kept hidden, and he wasn’t sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> know all the details. Alastor only shared what he wanted to share, and Angel had a feeling that Husk was the same way, if not more so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel gave up on his conversation with Husk and walked away from the bar, returning to Alastor’s office. Upon reaching the door he realized it was half-way open, something that was unusual for Alastor. He stopped outside the door, watching Alastor work. He was humming to himself, with the radio buzzing beside him. He worked dutifully, a soft expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust watched Alastor closely, finding himself enamored by his actions. The previous nights activities had been interesting, first Alastor’s incredibly kinky display of restraining him and getting him off with tentacles to engaging in sexy neck biting right after. Angel wondered if it was just because of his interaction with Vox or something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Anthony.” Alastor spoke up, making Angel jump slightly. “It’s considered rude to stare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel let out a laugh and walked inside. “I couldn’t help myself, you’re just so much fun ta watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor glanced up at him, stopping his work. “What did you need to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel leaned against Alastor’s desk. “I wanted to ask Husk a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about?” Alastor asked with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he didn’t seem too surprised about us sleeping together so I wanted to know why. Turns out he already knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed he did.” Alastor turned back to his work. “Husk knows a lot more than he alludes to, my dear. It’s one of the many fascinating things about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How well do you know him exactly?” Angel questioned. “He didn’t seem too happy to see you when you first pulled him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our history is a long one.” Alastor replied, all without looking up from his work. “And it’s not a story that needs to be shared, not right now anyway. Perhaps someday I will tell you the whole story of me and Husk, but not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Angel stretched out. “I won’t press ya for details.” He crossed his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Anthony.” Alastor seemed genuinely grateful that Angel wasn’t going to push and prod for more info. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor is all about respect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel noted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I will respect him. If I want him to trust me, I have to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel talked with Alastor the rest of the night as he worked, eventually laying down on his bed. He didn’t want to risk not sleeping with Alastor in the room for fear of his nightmares returning. He had finally been getting some good sleep the past few days, and he wasn’t going to risk them coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor rose to his feet once he was done “I am going to deliver these to the front desk where Charlotte can look over them.” He explained to Angel. “I will return in a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded, pulling out his phone while Alastor was gone. However, as the Radio Demon crossed the room he let out a random grunt of pain, and nearly stumbled. Angel looked up in alarm. “Al, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing my dear.” Alastor faced Angel confidently. “I simply had an ache in my side, it happens from time to time.” Without another word, Alastor left the room but Angel couldn’t help but notice that he was limping. He had never seen Alastor limp except for after the night Angel’s deal with Val was broken. Doubt creeped in and Angel feared the worst. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor is hiding something, and I need to know what.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>